Accidental Miracle
by Silversun XD
Summary: My life got a whole lot more complicated and unnecessary when I stepped into that Library. Why oh why did it result in this? I just want a action/adventure/romance book, not all this parenting advice from the BPRD! Rated M bc I'm paranoid. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

It was a hot June day. The streets of New York City were crowded more than unusual with tourists and visitors wandering the Big Apple without a map or a sense of direction. Zeroing in on a book shop, few people wandering about the shelves as the cashier looked on with disinterest. He wasn't much to look at nor was he too unsightly to avoid, with average height, brown shaggy hair, and slim build. He was undoubtedly bored as he dazed out into space and fiddled with a business card.

Suddenly, he gaze sharpened to a point outside of the window as he watched a female specimen approach the store front from the next door ice cream shop. He watched as she entered with a small smile and short glance in his direction through slipping rectangular glasses before immediately browsing the shelves. He gazed at her small petite figure in jeans, a blouse, and a miss matched bag/purse, figuring she must be at least fifteen years old. She was rather short, probably five foot two inches and heading towards the adventure/fiction section.

The cashier gave a slow cruel smile filled with odd yellow needle pointed teeth as he darkened the windows with blinds and locking the door. He ignored the confused humans. Instead, he triggered the mutated poppies growing in the ceiling to spread their sleep pollen. He watched on as the humans started to panic when the first collapsed. He could possibly make use of those for his less important customers, but his prize should be asleep in the fiction section. Upon reaching his prey, he found her slumped against the shelf with the front of her shirt tugged up with her hand limp in her lap in a futile attempt to not breath in the pollen.

Crouching down, he fingered a lock of long curly dark blonde hair. It was silky though its appearance was a bit frizzy and flyway. Leaning closer, he noticed the sunburn tan, sunspots, and small, scattered pale scars. He scowled but hummed in thought. It'll take a bit of work, but he can fix her appearance for his important client. Letting go of the specimen's hair, he stood and whistled sharply for his help to haul the other meat bags into his work areas. After instructing a goblin to carry his prize to his work station so he could start immediately when he returns, he went about shedding his disturbing skin to show an extraordinary being.

He was taller with smooth light green skin and corn silk hair reaching his shoulders. His eyes enlarged and squinted into two solid yellow blinking ovals. His nose has disappeared and the mouth stretched to either side of his stalk head. His appendages lengthen into three fingered ends. His body had grown large leaves to cover his front and back. He very much looked like a walking plant that could eat you.

Straightening to its full height, it sighed in relief of being relieved of his confines. Now that he has no more use of the infernal thing, he can leave.

 **A day later**

Camera flashes, pollen being swiped for examination, and book shelves being scrutinized. Men in dark suits have secured the area for Agent Blue to come in and have a closer look. With the blinds shut and other windows covered, an aquatic man onto the scene. Blinking through special goggles, he took off his gloves to sense the area with his webbed hands.

He swayed and ape walked about the floor until he came upon a green purse with brown leather like straps. Picking it up, he gave a small noise. Then he looked over at the pile of rotting skin nearby, the reason he was even here. Placing down the purse where it was, he stepped over to the decaying organ. Touching it lightly, he dazed at the bookshelf as he has his vision. If he had any facial muscles, he would have frowned deeply. Standing quickly, his strides long to get to the nearest agent.

"We need to move quickly! I need contact with Dr. Manning please."

"Yes, sir"

 **Two days later**

Deep underground, a dark cavern was lite dimly by bioluminescent fungus and moss along with the pods containing the human specimens. One particular pod was getting extra attention from Mr. Beanpole. With skillful vine like fingers, he was almost finished with his most profitable product. Just in time too, the northern ogres have been getting impatient with him.

She was now peach skinned without blemishes or scars or that tattoo he found on her left shoulder blade, pores have been cleaned and reduced. All the unneeded hair has been removed, leaving her in her peach fuzz baby hairs. The hair on her head was already thick, just a tad more to bring out her curls and brightening it from a dirty blonde to a honey blonde. Her curls were more numerous and a couple tightly coiled. Anything else done to the hair was unnecessary since it was in perfect condition. Her lips didn't need anything done to them as well.

At the current moment, he was fixing the yellow-gold ring around her pupil. He didn't like how they are shown as little scraggily line borders between two blurred shades of blue. Just as he was carefully thickening the gold ban, a crash startled him, letting his prize sink back into her pod. He turned just in time to just have his shoulder blown off. With a screech, he retaliated at the big red monkey with the little cannon. The heavy hitter BPRD agent crashed into the far wall. Quickly turning to see if his prize was unharmed, he watched in horror as she started to wake up, activating the spell he placed upon her, per the request of the northern ogres. Then Mr. Beanpole was smacked over the head with the right hand and crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

The red giant grunted at the easy win, but was distracted by a vibrating moan. The girl in the pod was waking up. Blowing a billow of smoke from his cigar before putting it out for later, he used his right hand to pierce and dig into the membrane and jelly like substance for the imprisoned nude girl as human agents flooded the area behind him. As they took care of Mr. Beanpole, the red giant with the stone hand finally freed the limp and waking girl.

Sudden static filled the red giant's ear. He winced as he started to hear Agent Blue babble incoherently about the species of the creature Red just knocked out. Red shook his head and was about to reply to Blue when he heard a gasp and sudden shift in weight had him using his left hand to getting a better grip on the slimy skinned girl. Looking down, he was met with one blue eye and a golden eye squinting and then blinking wide eyed at him. The girl had curled up like a stretched taut coil had been released to attempt to cover herself.

She flushed to a point that her skin was almost the color of his skin, from the tips of her ears to the top of her chest. Her entire weight of what he assumed to be about one hundred and twenty pounds was sitting on his right hand and one of her hands pressing on his lower chest for balance. His left hand had reached for her waist, just below her arms covering her chest for better grip. She tensed to a point it felt like he was carrying the squishiest rock ever. Then he could feel her shivering as she frantically looked around with squinted eyes, a deep furrow creasing between her manicured honey blonde eyebrows.

"Look kid, no one is going to hurt you. Now, I'm going to put you down now to help you cover up, alright?"

Slowly, she calmed down to nod and look back at him. She must have partially seen the other _human_ agents helping the other kidnapped out of their pods or at least the ones not turned into fertilizer. Once on the ground with wobbling but sturdy feet and the hand she had used to balance still there but on his abs, Red took off his trench coat to cover her. The heavy fabric enclosed around her and pooled excessively around her feet. Getting agitated at being stared by the girl, Red motioned for one agent to take her to a medic before turning to leave.

Pausing at the groan, he turned to look down at the girl who clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, as if in pain. She had somehow fitted her arms through the sleeves that bunched up thickly in her elbows, hands keeping the front close. She doubled over with a cry, crashing into his legs as her legs failed her.

Red kept one arm around the tiny female to keep her steady as she twitched and whimpered with some unknown pain. She curled against him in a fetal position, hands pressing into her abdomen. Using his left hand, he tilted her face to see into pain glossed, contracting eyes. She breathed heavily as if it would alleviate her pain. Her eyes flitted about his face before setting on his golden eyes before her rolled back in a faint. Red huffed and swished his tail in aggravation. Then the field doctor and Blue came to pick her up right in the nick of time.

After that, she was taken away, and he went back to his job since Mr. Beanpole decided to wake up in the agents' custody and was misbehaving _very_ badly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shock

In a medical clinic in B.P.R.D. base, the girl has been sitting on a medical bed staring at her reflection for the past five minutes. Until arriving at the destination, she has been asleep for the entirety of the car ride. After waking and enduring about two hours of poking, prodding, and questioning, she was given a hand mirror to see the changes the "mad scientist" had done to her. A shaking hand touched her full cheeks to feel the differently textured skin while staring at her single golden eye. The mirror some inches away from her face since she didn't have her glasses back. She was _that_ blind and disbelieving.

 _This_ person couldn't be her.

Footsteps sounded, and she quickly put down the mirror, reflection side down. In came a pretty female nurse with a small bright smile on her face, she stopped to the side of the nervous girl. Giving a small chuckle at the finger fidget dance the girl in front of her was doing to Hellboy's coat, Agent Red, she picked up the mirror to put it back in its proper place.

"Well, Ms. Sweet, you check out. Other than the physical appearance change, there isn't anything wrong with your health other than being in peak condition! Oh! Congratulations by the way."

Melissa's brows frowned in confusion as she squinted to see the nurse better.

"U-um, congratulations for what?"

The nurse paused and seemed to brighten at the prospect of being the first to announce the news while Melissa's expression morphed in extreme confusion. The nurse had turned around to reach into a cabinet behind her, so she didn't really see Melissa's face.

"Well, from the tests that came in, you are positive for a child! It seems your little gift is a tough little cookie after what you went through! Are you alright? Do you need some water?"

The nurse turned to see a deathly pale Melissa. Checking the girl's pulse, Melissa's heartbeat had quickened. Her newly heterochromia eyes were wide with distress and extreme confusion. The nurse knew that finding out that you're pregnant and just going through the ordeal this woman had, it must have been distressing.

"You said that I was fine. If that were true, I shouldn't be having a kid," whispered Melissa in a warbling, choked voice as emotions foreign to her, overflowed.

The nurse paused in confusion. Since seeing Melissa's picture before her physical change, the nurse had assumed that the girl had a boyfriend. Melissa was a pretty girl even before her change to highlight her apparent beauty. Now, she needed to wing it; since, it could have been possible the girl had a one night stand before her ordeal; because, despite looking between thirteen and sixteen years old, this was a nineteen, _almost_ , twenty years old woman.

Lifting an unopened home pregnancy test stick still in her hand to show the pale young woman, she held it out for Melissa to take from her hand to use. If Melissa won't believe her words, she can just test it for the facts.

Melissa felt the little oddly shaped thing in her hands and brought it up to her eyes to read clearly what it was exactly. Upon realizing what it was, she just shook her head desperately. Apparently, she wasn't clear enough about what she said. Flushing in embarrassment and a bit of anger, she clenched her hands in the sturdy fabric in her lap over the standard paper hospital gown. She started to tremble. She felt too exposed and raw. This shouldn't be happening.

The doctor told her that the red man and strange orbs of fuzzy light and moving blurs she saw was just a hallucination of an agent trying to help her in the dim light of the underground laboratory she was found in, but it didn't make sense to her. Everything she felt, felt real. The stone hand holding her up. The calloused red skin of his other hand keeping her balanced. The warm black sports shirt _her_ hand griped. Just like how, _now_ didn't make sense.

"No, what I mean is, _if_ I wasn't, wasn't raped, I would have absolutely no experience i-in, uh, _those_ interactions. In all rational thought, I should not be having a kid!"

Now the nurse froze as she processed what she has been told. In her own experience, she would not believe Melissa. It was generally popular for young teens to _get together_ in every sense of the phrase, but as she glanced at the distraught and innocent looking young woman with the impossibly clear eyes watering with tears, she was compelled to believe her. That and the test really show that there was _nothing_ wrong with her. The nurse really doubted the plant monster would have gone inside the poor woman to erase any sex scars or stretch lines, but when working for the BPRD, it could be possible.

The nurse looked back at the distraught mother-to-be and asked to give her a few moments to talk with the doctor. Apparently, lying to the young woman isn't going to work. After crossing the hallway and coming to the door to the office the doctor and Abe should be in, she knocked. After hearing the permission to enter, she did.

There standing around a desk full of Melissa's past and present pictures, her thin files, and records was the doctor and Abraham Sapien, Agent Blue. From what the nurse could see, they were studying the strange symbols that were painted onto the Melissa's abdomen. The color of the paint was really close to the woman's skin color, so they hadn't noticed it until Agent Blue had checked her over after her sudden abdominal pain. It was also how they found out that Melissa was pregnant.

Now they just needed to figure out if the child will be completely human or not.

They looked up when the nurse knocked on the door softly to get their attention. They seem grave, well at least the doctor did. Abe didn't really have facial muscles to express himself, but the uncharacteristic twitching gills and tenseness of his webbed hands were enough.

"We have a slight problem. Will you please come and see Miss Melissa Sweet?"

The doctor nodded and handed some photos to Agent Blue to look over before straightening up. He was filled in by the nurse of what was said between the nurse and unexpected patient. Following the nurse, they came to Melissa's room door. In they went to see a cross armed pouting Melissa. She seemed to have been in a daze before they came in. The doctor took a seat and locked his fingers together between his knees. He noticed an unopened home pregnancy test lying on the table.

"Well, Ms. Sweet, it seems there is a, misunderstanding between Mrs. Jefferson and you. Is there something you need to explain to me?"

Melissa squinted at the doctor and Mrs. Jefferson before sighing. In a much calmer manner than before she told the doctor why she thinks she shouldn't be pregnant. It was basically the same thing she told Mrs. Jefferson. She had practiced abstinence. She can't be pregnant is she didn't have sex or wasn't … raped …

The doctor hummed for a moment and observed Melissa. Melissa fidgeted with Hellboy's coat for a moment, avoiding his eyes. She reached up towards her nose bridge before remembering: no glasses. Her hand returned to the jacket. She couldn't remember anything during her 'experience' except that small window of consciousness and pain. She doesn't know anything that could have happened.

Giving a small sigh, he stood to leave. He couldn't very well have Mrs. Jefferson leave Ms. Sweet to get Abraham. With the experience Melissa went through or assumes she went through, he is sure that the young woman would not be comfortable in his presence.

Then again he will need to run by the situation to Professor Bruttenholm and Director Manning. Before he left, he turned to the worrying woman. She had tensed at his silence and dismissal. She wasn't too certain of her claim anymore. Giving a small smile to at least reassure her, he nodded to her.

"It will be alright, Ms. Sweet. I'll just be out for a few minutes to review the tests and their results. I'll be back soon."

She swallowed and nodded meekly. He smiled again and left. The nurse was left alone with the silent Melissa. The nurse gave a silent sigh after glancing at Melissa. Grabbing the untouched pregnancy test, Mrs. Jefferson held it for a moment before reach out to Melissa. In turn, the stubborn woman just glared at it.

"If you are sure you are not pregnant, then it will show a blue negative, and things will be resolved."

Melissa's lips thinned, but she hesitantly took the test stick and stared at it. Her shoulders dropped. Melissa's stubborn expression lessened.

"I- I don't know how to use this."

Mrs. Jefferson stared for a moment. Melissa blushed.

"I never had _any_ intentions of having kids in the future, so I never learned," snapped Melissa.

Mrs. Jefferson gave a quick apology, startled at Melissa's reaction. She was so soft spoken and meek earlier. Mrs. Jefferson supposed that the situation has Melissa stressed far more than what she gave away. After instructing Melissa how to use the test, the miffed and now embarrassed mother-to-be went to the joining lavatory. Knocking on the door, then squinting at the green 'unoccupied' sign just above the knob before straightening from her partial kneeling and entering.

About ten minutes passed, Mrs. Jefferson began to worry about Melissa. Knocking on the door, Mrs. Jefferson listened carefully. Soon she could hear controlled ragged breaths. Becoming more concerned, Mrs. Jefferson grasped the door knob.

"Dear, I'm going to come in, alright? I'm opening the door in 3, 2, 1"

The door opened to see Melissa huddled against the wall trembling. The young woman had her knees up and arms wrapped tightly around them with her face hidden from view. Mrs. Jefferson felt pity well up within her.

The pregnancy test hanging loosely from limp fingers, a bright red plus sign could be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth

Mrs. Jefferson reached her hand out with the intention of placing it on the distraught girl's shoulder but as soon as Melissa felt the contact, she recoiled as if burned. She turned her head away in shame as she pulled away further. Mrs. Jefferson's heart lurched at the sad sight.

"Please … don't touch me," Melissa whispered brokenly.

"Alright, if that is what you want, but we are going to need you to return to your room to discuss some information you will need to know. Can you stand?"

"Yes, I just need a moment, please."

"Alright, take your time."

Melissa stayed in the lavatory for a few minutes more after Mrs. Jefferson left. She stayed in place just staring at the blurry point between the floor and the other wall with a hand on her abdomen. A few tears leaked down her face. Taking in a shaky breath, she stood up on unsteady feet and started to wash her hands and face. It was something normal to do before leaving the lavatory.

Drying off, Melissa took a deep breath and exited the lavatory. She walked across the empty room to sit on the examination table again, unsure of what to do now. Glancing and squinting at the coat she was brought in with, she timidly grabbed it and refold it smaller and thicker to hug it to herself. What knick-knacks had been in it were removed while she was asleep so the fabric was comfortable to hold onto. It smelled of cigar smoke, musk, and a bit of sweat. It smelled kind of … good.

Mrs. Jefferson's hazy colored silhouette opened the door jolting Melissa out of her daze. Melissa loosened her hold on the fabric but still had a grip on it. A passing glance of amusement flashed through Mrs. Jefferson's wry twist of her blurred smile before it disappeared in a blink. Next came in the vague figure of the doctor and two other men she didn't recognize or see properly. The doctor seated himself along with, she assumed, an older man with the cane. He seemed amused for some reason like Mrs. Jefferson from the triangular kind of shape to their mouths and cheeks that happens when someone smiles. Melissa squinted to try and see the other person. The other man with almost no hair just stood to the side squeezing what she guessed was a stress ball discreetly. Melissa didn't feel as comfortable anymore since they came into the room. Melissa chose to focus on the blurry Doctor for now.

"Alright, if I know Mrs. Jefferson as I do, I can assume you know you situation much better perhaps," He began delicately.

Immediately, Melissa felt pissed off, but refrained from saying anything and just nodded. The doctor nodded back.

"Alright, that is good. Now I'm going to introduce you to these gentlemen since we have discovered something particular."

Melissa tensed. What did he mean?

"Please relax, it is nothing … too bad. Just, some information you need to know. Now, this gentlemen is Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, and this here is the director of the FBI and the squad who retrieved you from your situation, Mr. Tom Manning."

Melissa gazed over the two introduced. Prof. Bruttenholm had a gentle grandfatherly air to him as he sat there and looked over her warmly. Mr. Manning just gave her a really faint weak professional smile and focused on a point somewhere above her right shoulder. She did not feel comforted at all. Melissa waited to see if any of them would speak. The silence stretched. She decided to thank Mr. Manning. She cleared her throat of the uncomfortable lump in it.

"Thank you, for saving me and for the medical check-up."

She attempted to give a small smile, but he just kept his faint weak smile and accepted her thanks. Melissa nodded and awkwardly sat there. When none of them did anything, her gaze drifted down and one of her hands fidgeted with the cloth bundle held to her chest. A soft clearing of a throat brought her attention back to the Doctor. He didn't look comfortable about what he is going to tell her next. Melissa thinned her lips in anticipation.

"Yes, well, after observing some tests and samples you gave us. We have discovered that the child you carry is going to be … unique."

What?

"Due to this we cannot let you leave."

"Then give me an abortion."

Silence pervaded the room after she has said that one word. Everything and everyone seemed to have frozen in place as an awkward silence filled the atmosphere. Melissa stared resolutely at the resigned doctor. His gaze seemed to have traveled to her dangling feet in an expression unidentifiable to her. She ignored the sad and disappointed gaze of Prof. Bruttenholm. Out of the corner of her eye, she had noticed Mr. Manning had relaxed a tad bit when she announced her request.

"I am sorry … but with the circumstances of your pregnancy, it is an unavailable option to you."

What? What, no. It has to be!

" _I'm_ sorry I can't believe that. It does _not matter_ to me what the kid will _look_ like, but I am _not_ in any kind of ideal situation to raise a child _by myself_. I may be an Aunt, but being a **Mother** is another matter entirely. I am severely under prepared for parenthood never mind _adulthood_. I don't want to raise I child that I can't care for myself."

There was a pause. Prof. Bruttenholm's disappointed gaze lessened but was still there. Mr. Manning was nodding, hard enough for me to actually see it, along to my logic. The Doctor however looked like she had handed him a knife and told him to kill himself. Even she could see that. Melissa suddenly felt guilty for putting the kind Doctor on the spot.

Melissa heard a sigh come from Mr. Manning. Glancing at him nervously, Melissa's attention was stolen by Prof. Bruttenholm. He shifted to better face her. His cane was set between his knees with his hands resting on top of them as if he was going to tell her a story or reveal some deep secret.

"Miss Sweet, although you have presented a thought out point for your need of an abortion, but the circumstances of your pregnancy is special. You were told that you were rescued from a mad scientist doing inhumane experiments, but that is a lie."

He held up a gentle wrinkled hand at her straightened and extremely tense posture, stopping any questions that could have passed through her lips, but the thin line of her lips and the deep brow of her forehead had told him that she had already suspected this to be a lie. His hand was replaced on the cane as he shifted again to regain her attention.

"You see, there are creatures out there in the dark that goes bump in the night. My organization, the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, or the BPRD for short are what bumps back. You were kidnapped by a creature that deals in human slavery and prostitution to the paranormal who seeks it, but are unable to do it themselves. From what we could gather from the interrogation, you were going to be sold to a group of Northern Ogres in Canada for a very high price with an order for the spell of your current condition. This particular spell will activate when you ha woken first after the spell had been applied. The first person you see and to touch you bare skin to bare skin will have their genes and energy stolen to help create the offspring growing inside you."

The professor paused to catch his breath and to watch Melissa's reaction to the information that was given to her. She just sat there staring at the wall behind him. Her tense posture relaxed. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head gently in denial. She stopped suddenly. She opened sad eyes to gaze at the folded wad of the jacket she has clung to up until now. Tear started to dribble down her cheeks as she hid her face in the fabric. No sound escaped her, except, her harsh ragged breath and the rustle of paper fabric as her shoulders trembled.

She gasped and froze when a warm hand landed on her shoulder. Her shoulders hunched in response to the touch. Peeking up from the moist material and through her side bangs, she saw little clearer version of the Professor had stood to comfort her. He gazed at her with warm sad eyes, but a gentle smile had lite his features.

"Although I am sorry you have come into this unfavorable situation, I really cannot hide how happy I am to be a Grandfather."

Melissa paused and focused on the older gentlemen a bit more. What did he mean by 'Grandfather?'

A sudden commotion sounded behind the door of the patience's room. Shouts and profanities seeped through the door as Melissa flinched at the volume and said words. Some thuds and bangs were heard as well. The Professor sighed beside her as Mr. Manning seemed to slouch tensely and grumbled angrily. The Doctor just stood and moved away from the door seat.

Not a moment later the door slammed open. Melissa recoiled and held onto her cloth bundle tighter at the violent action as she gazed upon the Father of her child. He was bandaged up neatly with purple bruises shown in some spots. He also looked frantic, angry, and overwhelmed as his golden eyes swerved from her to the Professor and back. If she went by his swiveling head movements...

When Melissa's heterochromia eyes caught his eyes, they stared until Melissa's hand movement caught his eyes. Her hand had moved to her abdomen with his bundled trench coat hugged tightly to her chest. Then he caught sight of the Professor's hand on her shoulder. His expression was defeated and filled with unpleasant realization.

"Ah man, this can't be happening!"


End file.
